


A White Tomorrow

by ImNotAllieZ



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Team Rocket - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Maybe a little angst, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAllieZ/pseuds/ImNotAllieZ
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth are forced to part ways in order to please the boss. But after being together for so long, it's impossible to work with anyone else besides each other. Now without the whole of Team Rocket for support and guidance, who will the trio have to turn to? When their lives take a turn for the better, and what kind of adventures (and romances) will come up? And how long will they last until they are faced with more problems?
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Not everything lasts forever. One day, you'll do something for the last time, and you won't even realize it. Sometimes if you're lucky, you can go back and fix it, but sometimes you won't...

The Team Rocket Trio, or quartet, found themselves flying across the region once again after a failed attempt to capture Pikachu. They landed along another route, far from where they started, and sat in silence as they tried to slowly pick themselves together.

"Wooobbuffet!" The blue pokemon cried out, breaking the tense silence between the team.

Jessie sighed and held out the blue pokémon's pokeball, calling him back. "Another day..."

"Anotha failure," Meowth continued.

"Another grass stain," James finished, frowning at the marks on his previously white pants.

They all sighed simultaneously.

"T'ink we're ever gonna capture dat pikachu?" Meowth asked his teammates, who were giving him equally frustrated expressions.

"I still believe." Jessie said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "As long as we're still here, we'll still keep shooting for our goal." She held out a hand to James to help pull him up.

"Yeah, it's not like we're getting fired anytime soon," James shrugged, giving them a nervous smile.

Meowth's fur bristled at the man's comment. "DON'T jinx dat. Now if we _do_ get fired, I'm blamin' you."

James rolled his eyes at the cat's words. "Yeah, I'd probably blame myself too..."

"Don't start this, guys," Jessie grumbled at them. "Let's just try to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I think I saw a nice playground nearby when we were falling... let's hope this slide's more comfortable than the last one we tried to sleep on..." She started walking before James and Meowth could put in any other suggestions, not that they had any anyways.

So on that note, the trio started to make their way down the path, mentally preparing themselves for yet another day of criminal work. Little did they know, the electric mouse wouldn't have to worry about their tactics, or their motto, ever again.

The three weren't even an hour into their trek when a black car with an "R" on the side drove up beside them. Suspicious black cars in the middle of nowhere is usually not a good sign; they looked on in confusion as a tinted window rolled down.

It turned out to be another Team Rocket agent, the typical black uniform, pink hair, and everything. "Well, well, well... we finally found you three, AND in one piece! How was work today, guys?" He asked with a smirk, knowing full well how their day on the field actually was.

"... great?" James responded with slight hesitation, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Jessie. The red-haired woman was _not_ in the mood for a pep talk. "Um, who are you? We're going somewhere, thank you very much, and I'd like it if you and your edgy car minded your own business."

The guy chuckled at the three of them. "You better hold your tongue, pretty girl. The boss isn't going to like the backtalk. He's sent me to pick you guys up and take you back to headquarters. Apparently he can't trust you three enough to make it back there on your own."

Meowth tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Da boss?"

"But we didn't do anything _good_ for him to call us back- oof!" James started, getting another jab from Jessie.

"Fine!" Jessie snarled as she turned back to the agent. "But this is a waste of time. We have things to do, this better be fast..." She carelessly opened the back car door and hopped in. James and Meowth gave each other matching worried glances before following her.

The car ride was long and irritating, and the Rocket agent kept on giving them side smirks, as if he knew something else they didn't. Jessie was the only one who noticed, and she tried to not let it bother her. Getting sent back to headquarters? Why? She couldn't think of any reason they had to. They were assigned back to Kanto not too long ago where they started following the boy and his friends once again. Apparently him and the OG gang got back together. How nice.

James' leg bounced nervously when the HQ building came in view. Jessie narrowed her eyes and stopped it with her hand and glared at him. Her face softened once she noticed the fear in his expression and tried to give him her best encouraging smile.

"Alright, now get out. You're already late..." The guy said, unlocking the doors. "I wouldn't be so slow if I were you, I wouldn't want to make him angrier." The trio decided to just ignore him as they walked inside the building.

When they walked into Giovanni's office, he was already sitting at his desk. The man rolled his eyes when the trio came into sight, and he rested his head on his fisted hands.

"You three made it in good time."

"Really?" Meowth asked hopefully.

"Well... for _you three._ I expected to wait a lot sooner." The trio looked to their feet in shame.

"I'm not going to drag this out longer than this has to be. Just looking at you three blunders is starting to give me a headache." Giovanni sighed out. "I'm giving you three another assignment."

"Another?" Jessie blurted out. "Why? We were here not too long ago so-"

"I'm not FINISHED." Giovanni raised his voice at them, immediately shutting up. His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Due to your lack of progress, we decided to track your work this week. And to be honest, I don't think I've ever watched anything more frustrating."

Jessie and James paled. Meowth probably would have too behind all his fur. "Oh... crap..." The cat whispered.

"So," Giovanni continued, "I've decided to make some changes that will hopefully knock some success into you three. I hate that it had to come to this, but chance after chance you three have proven that you cannot get any work done together. Jessie, James, I'm assigning you to some new partners."

"WHAT!?" The two screamed out. James gripped his hair in distress. "You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking right now, James?" Gioavnni asked him with a deadpanned expression.

James looked away. "N-no..."

"But what about me?" Meowth asked, looking between his friends. "Who- who am I goin' with? I can't choose between my two pals!"

"Neither. I will spare the trouble of sending you to a lab with all the other unused Pokémon. You can stay around here until I find another use for a talking cat."

Meowth frowned and flattened his ears against his head, utterly devastated.

Giovanni stared them down until he felt he had their full attention again. "Your new partners will be waiting for you by the training grounds. I expect you to adapt quickly and without much difficulty. If you manage to make this complicated, I can't even imagine what I'll do. Do NOT make me think of another option for you three."

The trio didn't want to either. Meowth desperately looked back and forth between his now ex-partners, "C'mon, gois, dis can't be da end!" It was, there was no denying it at this point. James looked to Jessie, his eyes shining as tears welled up in them. The woman didn't even look back at them, and she kept her gaze fixated on the floor in front of her.

_After everything we've been through... this is it? I should have done something to prevent this. James and Meowth are the only people I can even think of working with, how can I get another partner?_

James reached out to her, but she turned her head away to hide her own tears that were threatening to fall. If this really was their fate, a long goodbye would only make it more painful. "Goodbye, guys..." And with that, she ran out of the room, leaving a heartbroken James and Meowth in Giovanni's office.

***

Despite their aching hearts, the three of them obeyed Giovanni's orders. The Team Rocket boss apparently didn't put much thought into their new partners when he reassigned them. The following was the result:

As soon as James met his new partner, he had a feeling it wouldn't work out. When she first saw him, she glared at him through narrowed eyes and scoffed as she looked him down. But hey, wasn't it the same way with Jessie? Maybe it could still work out. Once they started working, barely anything was exchanged between them; they only talked when they were discussing plans. The two quickly grew tired of each other. Just trying to work on something together gave each other a migraine.

Meowth spent most of his time lying in Giovanni's office and sitting outside in the sun. The boss mainly used him as a translator, which wasn't a surprise. He didn't even have the heart to argue with Persian anymore. The only pro was that he at least got a food bowl every day, but he'd take starving with his pals than eating alone any day.

Jessie's partner... wasn't so bad. He was tall, brunette, flirty, and he was good at his job. Usually Jessie would have been head over heels for someone like him. But she wasn't. She even surprised herself. Jessie thought she would have been able to handle it.

Maybe it wasn't so bad? Maybe James and Meowth would realize they would have a better life without her. Were they happy they didn't have to listen to her complaining anymore? Her temper and insults?A part of her wouldn't be surprised if they did... and if they could adapt, then maybe she would get used to this new type of normal too. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

It had been a month, and it was just past midnight when she snapped. Slamming her hands down on the shiny surface of the table, Jessie sneered at the reflection of herself. "I've had it. If it's not James and Meowth, it's nothing." She stood up and quickly began to pack her few belongings. "I don't care if Giovanni tries to catch me, arrest me, or kill me. I'm am _not_ doing this anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie made sure her partner was sleeping before she started to make her escape. She almost wanted to know how he would react the next morning when he realized she was missing, but in a few short minutes that wouldn't be her problem anymore. As Jessie walked over to the door, she hesitated before turning the door handle. Doubts were starting to backtrack her plans. Was she doing the right thing? Was this a little too hasty? Maybe if she begged Giovanni he'd give them another chance...

No. There was no going back now. She made a decision and she was going to stick with it. There was no point in going on if she wasn't going to be happy. She could only hope that James and Meowth would be happy in their new positions, they deserved it after all these years.

After making a quick stop to retrieve all the pokémon she caught over the past years, Jessie ran over to the nearest exit that led to an impossible amount of stairs. She could only imagine how much her legs would hurt after all the running she'd have to do.

It had been several minutes until she was almost at the last floor, until something- or _someone_ , ran into the back of her. They lost their balance from the collision, and Jessie had to clench her teeth together to keep herself from screaming as she tumbled down the rest of the flight.

"Ow..." A voice said next to her once they stopped. Even though it was pitch black, she didn't need to see to know who's voice it belonged to.

"James?"

"Jessie?" He asked, before exclaiming louder, "JESS-"

In a panic, Jessie blindly lunched toward him and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh! Do you _want_ me to get caught?!" She felt him shake his head. "Awesome, now what are you doing here? You're usually asleep hours before now."

When he didn't respond, probably due to the fact she still had her hand over his mouth, she moved her other arm and felt a strap around his shoulder. "Is this a... backpack?"

James pulled her arm off him so he could finally speak clearly. "Yep, I thought you'd know what one is since you're wearing one too, I think, but apparently not."

Jessie ignored the sarcasm as she tried to fit the pieces together. "You're not trying to leave, are you?"

She felt him tense for a moment before sighing. "Yeah. I am."

"What? Really?" Jessie asked excitedly.

James nodded. "I didn't know if I was ever going to see you or Meowth again, so I didn't feel like continuing down this particular career path..." He sounded as skeptical as Jessie felt.

"Me too." She found herself saying before she even fully thought it.

"You too?" He repeated, sounding shocked. "Why?"

"Same reason as you?" Jessie got off of him and stood up, trying to make him out in the darkness. "This whole situation made me realize that it's not worth it being here if I'm not with you two, so if the boss won't give me that at the least, he'll just have to work with one less agent."

She heard him stand up, and when he moved a little closer she could almost see the smile on his face. She could feel the same chemistry that was always between them, as if the past several weeks of their separation hadn't happened, and she knew he could feel it too. "So.." He started in a slightly teasing tone, "I hope you don't mind if I accompany you to the exit."

"I hope you accompany me much further than that!" She said before grabbing his hand. "Now c'mon, we better get out of here quick if we want to-"

"Wait," He stopped her from going any further, "We can't just leave without Meowth. Since it turns out that both of us were unhappy with how things turned out, I'm almost certain he feels the same. Don't you think he'll want to come with us?"

_Oh, right._ Jessie thought, feeling bad she didn't consider their feline friend. If it weren't for her excitement of seeing James again she probably would have thought this all out better. "Back we go, then."

The pair warily made their way back up to the level on which Giovanni's office was in. Once they found the correct room, James slowly opened the door and they peeked in to see only the two cats in the office. The boss was nowhere in sight. Jessie tiptoed in, keeping an eye on the sleeping persian and crouched down beside Meowth.

Jessie gently scratched him between the ears, causing him to purr in his sleep for a moment before he abruptly woke up. His eyes widened when he saw Jessie and James,and he opened his mouth to speak before remembering that Persian was in the room too.

Meowth gestured to the door, and the two adults nodded in understanding before the three carefully snuck back out and closed the door behind them. They almost caught the two red cat-like eyes that opened at their exit.

Meowth jumped into their arms and they all fell into one big hug. "Please tell me youse two are plannin' a getaway," Meowth asked hopefully as he looked between the two.

"Of course! What makes you think we want to stay in this lousy dump any longer?" Jessie smirked. "So are we ready now?"

"Yeah!" Meowth cheered, hopping out of their arms. "Let's get outta here!" Without another word, the reunited team made their way down headquarters for the last time.

"The exits right over... there..." Jessie trailed off as she glanced at another room. She knew this room pretty well; there was an easy way to withdraw money from the collective bank account. Team Rocket had a large sum of money, if they could just find a way to break in there and take a little of it...

James followed her gaze and immediately shook his head once he figured out what she was thinking. "Jessie, no! We already have everything we need!"

"But we _need MONEY,_ James!" Jessie cried out. "I don't know about you but I'd like to eat something else other than three crackers a week!"

"I'd take three crackers over getting caught!" But her mind was already made up. She grabbed Meowth and held him up to the door. "Unlock it, hurry." James only groaned in frustration and waited for them to finish.

Meowth easily broke in and Jessie ran over to the to the collection of funds. She carefully looked over all her options."Let's see... maybe a couple thousand would be enough... and, done!" Jessie grinned at the cash in her hand, but it soon dropped into a frown when red lights flickered on and an alarm started blaring in their ears.

"I TOLD YOU!" James said in a panic as he helped her stuff everything into her bag. Once they finished he quickly pulled both her and Meowth up, "NOW WE _REALLY_ NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The exit was right in in view again when suddenly Giovanni's persian leaped in front of them, cutting them from the doors. Meowth drew out his claws and hissed at the bigger cat, only to be hissed back at and he scrambled back behind his teammates in fear.

Deciding that this exit was no longer an option, the trio turned to go the opposite way, but a group of Team Rocket Grunts had already been there waiting for them.

"Stop right there, you three! You're not going anywhere!" One of them called out.

Jessie desperately tried to think of a solution. Getting caught by the police was one thing, but getting caught by her own team, the team who trained her, was a whole other thing. Just when she was about to try fist fighting her way out, she saw James reach into his bag and grab a pokeball. _Smart! If they want to put up a fight, then a fight is what they'll get!_

"Inkay, blind them with an spray of ink!"

"Woobat, confusion, go!"

The attacks temporarily stunned the opponents around them, giving the trio the chance to finally escape from the building. Just as they exited the doors more alarms set off, and they could hear the faint sound of Giovanni yelling out orders. The orders were carried out fast unfortunately, because they weren't even a minute from the building when more agents broke out after them.

The trio were lucky that their current base wasn't in the middle of an open area. A thick forest quickly came into view, and if they could make it over there maybe they could get the rest of Team Rocket off their tail.

It wasn't an easy task as eventually just chasing wasn't cutting it for the grunts behind them. They could see vine whips lashing out towards them, and multiple times the pokémon were just inches away from either grabbing them or tripping them. A venusaur had managed to grab Meowth by a hind leg, but luckily the cat had lashed out a quick set of Fury Swipes to set himself free. So far, so good. They could only hope they could keep it up until they were safe...

Giovanni scowled at the retreating forms of the trio. He didn't even bat an eye when Matori walked up beside him. "Sir, might I ask why you are so worked up with them escaping? These were your worst agents, I'd say you should be relieved that we don't have to deal with their incompetent-ness anymore."

The man just sighed and shook his head. "That would be the case, if it weren't for the circumstances that led up to this. They're probably mad, and if they wanted to, they could use the information they know about us against the entire team. Not to mention the millions of debt those three are in. As pathetic as they were, they were good at spending ridiculous amounts of money that weren't theirs."

"I see now."

Giovanni turned away from his window and sat back down at his desk. "I want them back. I don't care what you do, just do whatever it takes to make sure they're back inside this building before it’s too late."

"Yes sir." Matori gave a small bow before gathering up her papers and leaving the office. If Jessie, James, and Meowth weren’t returned by the next day, she’d get started on her new assignment immediately. She could already see the look on the three’s face once they were dragged back in.


End file.
